


Winter Gets Even

by winter_angst



Series: Winter is a Dick [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multiple Personalities, blame, sad steeb, winter!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: ‘Don’t get pissy, get even’ the Commander always told him.or the one where Winter gets to punish Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Winter is a Dick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Winter Gets Even

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fond of winter as a dick lol

He had trained with the team on several occasions because he always begged to.

He was useful in the field, just as valuable as anyone else. Steve eventually relented to the fact that yes, he was a good Soldier and no, it wouldn’t hurt to run simulations with them. It still confused him to be called Bucky, taking seconds longer to reply than it should. His codename was Winter and the Commander had given it to him but Steve’s face would always twist up whenever he reminded him of that. He missed the Commander but Steve applied every effort he could to discourage him from visiting the small apartment in the city.

But today that was fine because he, ‘Bucky’ according to Steve, was part of a three hour long multi-terrain simulation Stark had created. 

“I know it’s impressive,” he prefaced with his usual air of arrogance. “But please try and save your praise for the end.”

Steve gave him a tight smile and eye roll. He always said Tony was over the top. The Commander said he was a prick with too much money and too big of an ego.

At times the codename ‘Bucky’ felt real. He imagined Steve small with malfunctioning lungs. Steve said they were memories, that the serum made him larger. Winter planned to run this by the Commander if he ever got him alone. Steve never left when they visited, just hung around and made the Commander act as if being around Winter was suffering. (It wasn’t true. The Commander liked Winter, he just didn’t like Steve.)

He fought well and even helped Natalia against a holographic alien. When his fist struck it, the air vibrated like some tickling of actual feedback. There were also force fields thrown against them to replicate blows. It was impressive. 

But Hydra could do this too, probably better even, Stark wasn’t special.

A stone wall erected in front of them and the team began to scale or in the case of Stark, use their enhancements to get over it. Natalia, always nimble, was quick. Winter, who was trying hard to be Bucky, was just behind her. Steve was at his side, a worthy competitor. They were almost at the top when Steve gasped. The slight movement caused him to grab Steve’s arm before he fell. Blue eyes hit him like one of those force fields and suddenly he realized — Bucky was real.

Bucky had been Steve Rogers’ friend but then... Bucky was confused, holding onto the wall. Steve was still staring at him seeming puzzled and a bit worried. Natalia was at the top, watching. Sam Wilson was lower down. “Bucky?”

Bucky had trusted him. And Steve…

Steve let him fall.

Bucky was dead; a Ghost. Winter was furious. ‘Don’t get pissy, get even’ the Commander always told him. There was no easy way to throw Steve off a train but this would do. “Until the end of the line,” he breathed and he watched the pain bloom on Steve’s face.

He let go and Steve’s gasp was loud. Almost as loud as the sound of his body hitting the mats fifteen feet lower. Immediately the simulation ended. The holographs and faux temperatures faded and they were in the middle of a massive room, empty and quiet. Steve was still lying there but he propped himself up on his elbows looking ashen-faced.

The ghost of Barnes was horrified he would do such a thing but Winter just climbed back down and stood beside Steve. “Why’d we stop?” He asked Tony who landed a few feet away.

Stark’s mask pulled away. “It's a team activity. Once someone falls, it’s over.” He looked just as disturbed as Steve.

Winter nudged Steve’s side with the toe of his boot and he flinched as if it hurt. “You’ve got both arms. You’re good.” He smiled, all teeth and crimson as Steve let out a ragged breath. “Hey, it’ll be okay Bucky. I’m your friend.”

“Stop it Barnes.” Wilson cut in and Steve shook his head. “Maybe it was a little soon?”

“Or maybe it was a little too late?” Winter could rip off one of Steve’s limbs but it would make them even. And it made him feel sick to even imagine and that wasn’t fair. “I should’ve just let you fall. You let me fall.”

“I didn’t.” Steve wheezed out like his lungs were malfunctioning. “Oh God Bucky you don’t think I — ”

“I know what you did. But don’t worry. I’m your friend right?” Winter glared down at the ashen faced super soldier. “‘Til the end of the line.”


End file.
